German utility model DE 296 10 240 U1 describes a cooking device known in the technical world as a “salamander” for food that serves to brown, caramelize, grill, toast, broil, heat and keep it warm, etc.
As a refinement of the salamander described, for example, in German utility model DE 296 10 240 U1, German patent application DE 103 54 127 A1 describes a special positioning of the heating device on the support mechanism. The height of the heating device on the support mechanism can be adjusted whereas the tray is attached thereto in a fixed position, so that the vertical distance between the tray for the food and the heating device can be set as desired.
Moreover, German patent application DE 26 57 746 A1 shows a cooking device configured as an oven for arrangement on an essentially horizontal work surface, comprising a support mechanism configured as an oven chamber, on which several trays configured as metal insert racks for food and a heating unit formed by the ceiling of the oven chamber and by a broiling element are arranged. The support mechanism can be moved by means of a manual or automatic drive essentially vertically to the work surface, back and forth between an inactive position and an operating position, whereby, in the operating position, at least the tray is at a lower height position than the top of the work surface.